


Alone With Death

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Non Consensual, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-20
Updated: 2009-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is kidnapped and while the Malfoy family seem only to want information out of her, someone else wants much, much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone With Death

It was a warm, summer's day and Hermione was enjoying it walking in her local park. Her parents had decided to go away for the summer, but Hermione didn't want to go and Harry and Ron were busy with Quidditch, so she spent her time quietly outside.

She had walked so many times across this park and never once had a reason to fear it, despite the fact it was empty most days.

Hermione sat on the grass and got out her now old and battered copy of _Hogwarts: A History_, and didn't hear someone creep up behind her as she was so immersed in it. One minute she was reading and the next minute she was in a dark, cold, stone room.

“What the hell?” she said out loud, seeing if there was anyone about.

The door opened. Hermione recognised Lucius Malfoy. “Ahh, you're awake.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean you've been unconscious for hours.”

“No I haven't, I was reading in the park and -”

“- and you were kidnapped, knocked unconscious and several hours later, woke up, here. Is that clear enough for you, Granger?”

Hermione knelt up from her previous condition. “This can't be happening. You can't seriously have kidnapped me.”

Lucius' eyebrows raised. “And Draco said you were the clever one.”

Hermione shot him a look of deep fury and Lucius walked out of the room. “Wait, where are you going?” she shouted after him. “You can't just leave me here!” Hermione thought about that statement carefully; this was a Death Eater she was dealing with, he could do anything he wanted, as he just proved by kidnapping her in broad daylight. How could she be so _stupid_ as to think she wouldn't be a target?

Lucius didn't come back for the rest of the day and Hermione was hungry and desperate for the toilet by the evening time. She was moaning out loud, what did it really matter, they couldn't hear her anyway, or at least that's what she assumed. And if they could, they probably wouldn't care.

Just then, as Hermione was starting to wallow in her own self pity, the door opened, and she recognised Lucius' son and her fellow classmate, Draco Malfoy. He came carrying a plate full of bread and a glass of water. It wasn't much, but Hermione jumped at the chance and took it off him, so much so he actually flinched at her sudden jump forward.

“I see you're hungry then.”

Hermione gave him an obvious look. “I need the toilet.”

“Thanks for that piece of information, Granger.”

“Well?”

He looked at her, confused. “Well, what?”

“Where am I supposed to go?”

“I don't care, pick a corner.”

“I'm not an animal!”

Draco smirked. “You're locked up like one.”

Hermione screamed and Draco left the room, shooting her a smug look as he locked the door behind him with his wand.

She gobbled down the rest of the bread and drank the water, but this only fuelled her toilet need even more, and after an hour of debating with herself, she went to the corner furthest from the door to do her business.

Hermione finished utterly humiliated and degraded; feeling like an animal more so than before. They had taken her human rights away and they didn't even care. She couldn't debate on the issue for long, it was hardly a revelation and she was getting tired.

Taking the corner furthest from the one she had recently let herself go in, she curled up in a ball on the hard stone floor, trying her best to get to sleep. Due to the gravity of the situation, it didn't take her long and her dreams took her to a happier place, happier times with Harry and Ron.

 

“Get up,” Hermione was woken by the sound of a gruff man's voice, and the light shining through into the room from the outside corridor. To her, it was still dark and her times were now all muddled up.

After she wiped the sleep from her eyes, she looked up to the owner of the voice, and it was of course, Lucius Malfoy.

“Get up,” he repeated, and she obeyed, if only to have the chance to leave this room. “Come with me,” he dragged her out into a stone corridor which had a window at the end of it. As far as Hermione could tell, it was early morning time.

Hermione was taken up a set of stone steps into a large room. It had black wallpaper and a red carpet, and there were two people stood in the corner; Bellatrix Lestrange and Draco Malfoy. At the former, Hermione's eyes grew wide – she did not feel at all safe with an insane woman around.

Lucius pushed her into the dead centre of the room, locking the door with his wand behind her, and Bellatrix and Draco moved closer, smug looks on their faces.

“You are obviously here for a reason,” the senior Malfoy drawled, walking in front of her to join his family.

“But we can make bonus ones,” Bellatrix laughed, eyeing Hermione's body, leaving her to tremble at the sheer thought. Near the wall there was a table and several chairs behind it, and a couple of armchairs in the corner. “Come on, Lucius, we can have some fun first, surely,” Bella touched his arm gently, and Hermione had to wonder what his wife would say.

“Fine, fine,” he waved her off casually and left the room, leaving her in the not so capable hands of Bellatrix and Draco.

“Come here, deary,” Bella said, walking backwards but luring Hermione with her fingers. Draco had settled himself comfortable in an armchair to watch the situation unravel.

Hermione stepped forward, not wanting to unveil this woman's wrath like she did in the escapade of Malfoy Manor, and Bella touched her hair, as one would with a child. Hermione chanced a glance at Draco, who was leaning with a finger on his head and a smug look upon his face.

“Bella!” a blonde woman ran in the room with an angry look upon her face, and seeing Bella practically molest Hermione seemed to anger her further. “I need a word. Now.”

Bella looked from Narcissa to Hermione, and a second later was leaving the room with her sister, sighing and muttering under her breath about how inconvenient it was. “I will have my way with you, mudblood.” She said just as she slammed the door shut.

Hermione turned to Draco.

“So that leaves me and you, pet,” he smirked at her.

“Pet? I'm not a dog, Malfoy!” she yelled.

“You might want to shush unless you want my Aunt back in here,” he sneered at her. “And I don't think she'd be as generous as I will be with you.”

“You, generous?” Hermione scoffed, still not believing she was even here.

“If you're not willing to co-operate then i'll just have to take you back to your cell -”

“NO!” Hermione protested before she realised she had even said anything.

“No?”

She paused. “It's horrible...”

He nodded his head knowingly. “Sorry the living quarters aren't quite up to your standards, Mubdlood.”

“Draco!” Lucius stormed through the door. “Where's Bella?”

“Mother wanted her,” he replied, matter of factly.

“Great. Well we have a problem with Mulciber,” he sighed. “Take her back will you,” Lucius left before Draco replied and he saw Hermione's face drop.

“You've only been in there a day,” he commented as he took her arm and led her back downstairs.

“You try living in a cold, stone cell with no bed, toilet or food,” she spat.

They reached the bottom of the staircase. “Well, there was going to be food, but...” He shoved her roughly into the cell and she fell flat on her face, tasting blood in her mouth from a cut lip.

As Hermione got herself up, she noticed Draco had left and she was stuck back on her own again, bored and with nothing to do, and desperately needing the toilet again.

Resigning herself to the same degradation of yesterday evening, she squatted in the corner again to do her business, and promptly sat in the opposite corner soon after. She leant her head against the wall and tried to think of her happier, childhood memories, and she wondered whether or not Ron or Harry would even know she was gone.

 

The next few days passed with little contact; once a day a servant girl brought her a piece of stale bread and water, and on this diet alone, Hermione was getting weaker by the day, but she suspected this was what they had planned all along.

She was thankful that she hadn't seen the Malfoys or Bellatrix again, the alone time was good, if a little dull. But she had to think it was better than having information tortured out of her.

Her cell wasn't exactly clean anymore; the frequent use of urination and her other business there made it a disgusting and vile place to be, and Hermione was sure she would end up getting ill from it.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps outside and sat up, awaiting their arrival – it was a Death Eater she recognised as Rowle, and remembered how Harry had told her he saw Voldemort ordering Draco to torture him.

Rowle was not weak now. He was not pleading. He was smirking and held her food tray in his hands as he made his way into her cell. Looking directly at her, he spat in her food, and spilt her water over it and set it down on the floor in front of her before turning to leave, a cruel laugh emanating from him.

Hermione was mortified and shocked; she was starving but she couldn't eat soggy bread...could she? Yes, she could. She was desperate and picked it up, taking a bite and feeling nauseas.

“Put that down,” in her shock at the state of her food, she had failed to hear anyone enter, and her eyes found those of Draco Malfoy. Slowly she put the dripping wet bread back on the tray. “Aguamenti,” he said coolly, filling up her empty glass, and proceeded to bring her bread back to the state it was in before Rowle had played with it.

Hermione stared at the food, glee in her eyes. “Why?” she whispered.

He shrugged. “Everyone needs to eat.”

“Thank you,” she said gratefully, and gobbled the bread down in gulp.

“Malfoy!” Draco's name was being called from upstairs.

“What?” he shouted back, not tearing his gaze from Hermione who was now drinking her water.

“They want her. Bring her up, will you,” the voice called.

“What?” Hermione snapped up and wasn't happy to feel Draco's hands pressing into her arm.

“I'm sorry,” he whispered into her ear and her eyes grew wide in fear.

“No!” she protested, pulling against him, but she was weak from not being fed much and Draco was very strong.

He dragged her up the stairs and into the same room she was in the other day. The several chairs behind the long table were now occupied by Death Eaters, and the two armchairs had Draco's father and aunt in them, looking ever so proud of themselves.

“Bend her over the table,” Bellatrix called, and the Death Eaters wolf whistled as Draco did so, holding her in place with his hand, firmly on her lower back. “Come round to the front of her, Draco,” Bellatrix cast a spell to keep Hermione firmly in place without his help. “She is yours.”

Draco turned around. “Mine?”

“Do with as you wish,” Bellatrix waved her hands in the air nonchalantly.

“Thank you,” Draco said convincingly enough that his Aunt smiled at him, and he bent down to look in her eyes. “This will hurt, Mudblood,” he sneered at her and the Death Eaters sniggered behind him.

Draco unzipped his trousers and pulled out his rock hard cock, shoving it brutally in her mouth, making Hermione pull on her invisible bonds to no avail, which only made everyone enjoy her show more.

Feeling she had no other option, Hermione bit down hard on Draco's cock and he screamed out loud, pulling away and slapping her round the face roughly. “You evil little scum!” he slapped her again and Bellatrix stepped up, furious.

“You cunt!” Bellatrix cast a mighty boiling hex upon Hermione, causing her to writhe and the pain did not cease until she was crying floods of tears and the Death Eaters were crying with laughter. “Draco, take her, now!”

Draco, after recovering from the bite he gave her, moved around to the back of her and lifted up her dress, shoving his cock into her cunt, which wasn't as tight as he had expected. “Slut.” He shoved a finger in her ass and conjured some lube onto the table, taking his finger out and smothering around her ass hole and onto his fingers. “You will feel this.”

Hermione wailed as she felt his fingers probe her insides, stretching as he fitted another in and pushed hard into her cunt at the same time. She groaned and felt Bellatrix groping her breasts viciously, pulling and pinching on her nipples.

The ordeal seemed to go forever for Hermione but in reality it was only a few minutes long. Draco was cruel and the Death Eaters applauded him when he came all over her back and in her hair, and he violently grabbed her and took her back to her cell.

Today she was glad to be going back. Anything to get away from the wandering eyes of mass murderers who hated her guts and her every presence.

Draco chucked her in and mouthed the word 'sorry' at her before disappearing back to his family and friends, and Hermione lay down on the floor, crying.

 

A maid entered her cell the next morning, escorted by the one and only Rowle, who was sneering at her. The woman carried a mop and bucket and cleared up the mess Hermione had made, which humiliated and degraded her beyond belief.

“Malfoy demands you shower,” he laughed. “He was almost sick after yesterday.”

“Whatever,” she sighed, curling back up in the corner.

“Filthy mudblood,” he spat, dragging the maid out of her cell before she had properly finished.

It took a couple of hours before someone entered to give her a shower, and Hermione recognised her as the maid that mopped up her cell earlier. “Miss,” she said quietly. “I'm here to take you for your shower.”

“What, no escort?” scoffed Hermione, getting up slowly.

“No.”

“Oh,” Hermione smiled weakly at the girl. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't worry about it Miss,” the maid bowed at her and took Hermione upstairs, through the room she had been in twice before, and across the hall into a luxurious, white tiled bathroom.

“I'm Hermione,”she held out her hand to the maid, but she did not take it, only responding with her own name.

“Georgia. The shower is on the left and i'll be back in fifteen minutes.”

Hermione heard the door locking her in and was grateful of the chance to shower, the chance to be clean and feel human again and embraced every minute of it. Only too soon though, it was over – she heard Georgia knocking on the door and calling 'Miss' - louder each time, and Hermione surrendered and finished her shower; if only to keep herself and Georgia out of trouble.

As the shower turned off, Georgia opened the door and helped Hermione dry herself, though Hermione had a strong urge to ask her to leave her to it. “Please,” she smiled weakly. “I can do it myself.”

“But Master Malfoy told me to -”

“Master Malfoy doesn't have to know,” Hermione grabbed the towel from Georgia's clutches and dried the rest of her body while Georgia folded the clothes Hermione was instructed to wear.

“You can't be serious...?” said Hermione as she checked out the black stockings and ragged brown dress on the chair.

“Yes, Miss,” Georgia whispered, and Hermione reluctantly got into the clothes. It wasn't long before she was being taken back to her cell, which was now fully clean and Hermione felt a lot better about herself, feeling more strong minded and more strong willed, and later that day it showed when Lucius came to drag her out of her cell.

“Come,” he motioned to her.

“No,” Hermione said sharply, staying leaning against the wall.

Lucius sighed. “Well, if this is they way you behave after we give you privileges like a clean cell and shower, do you think we're likely to do it again?”

Hermione hadn't thought about that, and looked at him meekly, with that smug look upon his face. She was slowly learning the best way to survive here would be to obey and earn as many privileges as possible.

“Come,” he repeated, a sterner tone apparent in his voice, and this time Hermione obeyed. He took her to the same room as usual and on the table this time was a light blue box, all on it's own in the dead centre of the room. Lucius walked over to it and picked it up, motioning for Hermione to come closer. “This is for you,” he undid the box, and there was a pale blue collar with silver jewels on it – it looked expensive.

“A collar?” she asked, offended.

Lucius moved forward to put it on her, but she struggled and he ended up using the Imperius curse on her. “It's got a device in there that will tell me if you try to escape and give you an electric shock, so don't try anything. Alongside that, it is charmed to bond you more to our family, so you show more willingness, loyalty and the ability to obey.”

Hermione felt the collar around her neck and still couldn't believe it.

“It will allow you the freedom to roam around the manor, and you will also be alerted when you are wanted. You may use the library at your discretion when you are not wanted for anything.”

Hermione was shocked, that she was really allowed such freedom and was only too curious to ask more. “Why?”

“Just because.” Lucius left the room, leaving Hermione with such sudden freedom that she didn't know what to do.

“Father?” Draco walked into the room and was shocked to see Hermione alone, but after noticing the collar he didn't think twice. “Ahh, Granger.”

“Malfoy,” she was ashamed of the collar and what it represented, and after her harsh welcome to the Malfoy heir, the collar forced her mind into a different set of thinking. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Have you seen my father?”

“He just left.”

“Right,” he straightened his jacket, preparing to leave again.

“Sir...” Hermione started, the collar having an immediate effect.“What should I do?”

“Whatever you want.”

“Where is the library?”

Draco pointed out the doorway. “Third door on the right.”

“Thank you,” she smiled weakly at him and made her way down the corridor, passing nobody else but a house elf on her way there. The library itself was huge, bookcases that touched the ceilings and all the way round the room, only stopping at a large window at the very end. There was a large table in the middle, and several armchairs around it.

Hermione spent a couple of hours just wandering around the library and looking at all the books on offer, putting the ones she liked on the table, only this pile kept growing and the books fell over, causing a loud crash due to the enormous amount of them.

“What is going on in here?” Narcissa came running into the room to see Hermione on all fours, frantically clearing up the books.

“I'm sorry, Mistress, it was an accident...”

Narcissa sighed. “Leave it, Georgia will clear it up. It's getting late and I want you to warm our bed for us.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Hermione put the books in her hands on the table and turned to leave the room.

“Third floor, second door on the left.”

Hermione nodded and left the room quickly and walked as quickly as she could to the Malfoy's bedroom. It was minimalistic white, but with a dark ceiling and dark, black carpet. The bed too was black and white, a very luxurious duvet and upon lying in the bed, she felt in heaven.

“What are you doing child?” the shrill voice of Narcissa called and Hermione woke with a start. '_Shit, i've fallen asleep!_'

“I'm sorry, i'm sorry...” Hermione got out of bed, making sure to pat down the covers behind her.

“You were supposed to keep our bed warm! Not sleep in it!” the woman was clearly angry and Hermione didn't know how to fix the situation, so she stayed there, staring flatly at the woman with an apologetic look on her face. “Oh get out.”

Hermione obeyed and found herself wandering the corridors, not knowing where to go or what to do – it was getting late and she didn't have anywhere to sleep.

“Granger?” Hermione whipped around, Draco was coming up the corridor she was on. “What are you doing? You look lost.”

“I don't know where to sleep...”

Draco sighed. “Alright. Top floor, first door on your left.”

“Thank you,” Hermione found the stairs up to the top floor and left Draco behind her, seeing a different world up here. Instead of luxury white carpets, her room was simple, dark brown wood, and she only had a bed and a dressing table, with an accompanying wardrobe in the corner. The window was a skylight and there was a dull, faded blind across it.

Still, Hermione knew it was better than being in that cell - anything was. She took a tour down the corridor her room was on, which was similarly decorated and found a grubby bathroom next door, but the other rooms she tried were locked.

That night, apart from the earlier nap in the Malfoy's bed, was one of the smoothest she had ever had. It felt so comfortable, despite the mattress being lumpy and hard, and the blanket being itchy – compared to the dark, stone walled and floored cell, it was like a haven, and it didn't take Hermione long before she drifted off to sleep.

 

Hermione had been at the Malfoy's for over two weeks now, and she was getting used to life there; it was fairly easy going – the tasks they gave her weren't hard or that fulfilling, and a lot of her time was spent in the library.

Lucius was increasingly away, and Hermione had walked in on arguments between the married couple by accident a couple of times.

Bellatrix had only been around once since, and was eager to have her way with Hermione properly, but Lucius was adamant that she was busy at that time, and Hermione couldn't have been more grateful if she tried.

Death Eaters did come and go, and she got eyed up by Rowle a lot when he was around, but he wasn't much trouble other than that, and Draco seemed to be around every time he got her on her own and tried to threaten her.

Hermione was in the library again, finding more books that she wanted to read, when Bellatrix opened the door dramatically.

“Mudblood!” Hermione turned around in surprise, banging into the bookcase and letting a few escape from the shelves. “I knew i'd get to have my way with you.”

“No, please...”

“What makes you think they care about you?” Bellatrix was circling her now, taking strands of her hair and twirling it around her fingers. “What makes you think they're going to want you around in a week, a month or a year? You're a filthy mudblood. Here to be used, abused and tossed away at the end of the day.”

Hermione didn't know what to say; she didn't want to anger Bellatrix further.

“You're just their slave,” spat Bellatrix. “And i'm going to save them the trouble of looking after you.”

“No,” Hermione whispered, which just made Bellatrix grin even more.

Within a split second, Bellatrix had grabbed Hermione's hair and thrown her to the floor, causing her lip to bleed and Bellatrix to take the time to get out her wand and cast her infamous Crucio curse.

The sheer pain running through Hermione was unexplainable; she was lying there shaking and writhing through the force of the curse; her vision was blurry and she couldn't see anything but black spots as she shook violently.

“I hate you,” spat Bellatrix as she kicked Hermione in the stomach viciously, causing Hermione to gasp for her breath, but she was not given the choice as another, hard kick was delivered again.

Hermione felt her hair being torn and pulled out as she was dragged across the floor by it and her screaming echoed around the room.

“They'll come for me,” whispered Hermione, wiping the blood from her chin and proceeding to try and hold her hair to lessen the tension from the force of Bellatrix.

Bellatrix cruelly laughed and brought Hermione into a standing position, throwing her against the bookcases and causing the books to fall onto the floor noisily.

Hermione edged backwards as she saw Bellatrix cast a silencing spell around the room; she wasn't sure if she would get out of this situation alive.

“You can't kill me,” Hermione backed into the wall at the end of the room. “They need me for information.”

Bellatrix cackled. “I can get that for them,” and Hermione was being bound with her arms around her back and her legs together; it took all her strength to keep standing and not fall to the floor.

Out of Bellatrix's pocket came a small jar that was filled with a colourless liquid; Hermione knew what that was. “Veritaserum?”

Her captor nodded and Hermione shook her head violently, she would not have the information pulled out of her; that would lead to her sudden death. She attempted to make a run for it, forgetting about her bonds, and landed flat on her face. Feeling utterly humiliated but fearing for her life, Hermione crawled along the floor as much as she could; Bellatrix's eyes were on her pathetic escape attempt and it didn't take long for her to grab Hermione and tie her to the nearest chair.

Hermione was strong, but she was not as strong as Bellatrix was and her mouth was forced open, no matter how hard she tried to fight it, the colourless liquid found its way into her mouth and Hermione wasn't able to stop herself swallowing it as Bellatrix was holding her head as far back as it would go; her neck was in sheer agony and soon enough the Veritaserum took hold.

Bellatrix took the chair across Hermione and sat herself down comfortably to start the interrogation. “Right. Where's Potter?”

“Playing Quidditch.”

“Where?”

“I don't know.”

Bellatrix cackled. “Is he staying at that thing the Weasleys call a house?”

Hermione nodded. “Yes.”

“And he'll be there all summer?”

“Yes.”

Hermione's interrogation went on for about an hour before the effects started to wear off and Bellatrix decided she had all the information that was needed.

“So where shall I start?” An evil grin spread across Bellatrix's face and her eyes glinted with power.

Hermione tried to knock herself off the chair but it wasn't working; she even tried non verbal spells but none of the ones she knew would help her out of this situation.

As Bellatrix lifted something out of her pocket, Hermione looked around for any ideas she had to get out of her predicament, but nothing came to her and the more she panicked the more she found her mind utterly blank through fear.

Bellatrix came closer to Hermione, holding up what she had brought out her pocket – it was a knife, the same knife she had threatened to use on Hermione so many years earlier.

 

It was a quiet morning in the Weasley household; Harry and Ron had more Quidditch planned for today and were eating their breakfast when Ron's owl, Errol, flew into the kitchen holding a heavy package that was nearly weighing the bird down.

“What's that?” asked Ron, mouthful of toast, and Harry shrugged, undoing the string and opening the package himself.

Harry's shrill scream filled the whole of the Weasley household and brought all Weasleys to the kitchen to find out what was going on.

“Mate?” asked Ron in concern for his friend, and Harry did nothing but stare at the now open box and pass Ron the note that was inside of it.

_'Don't worry, you'll get to see your friend again – bit by bit. In case you don't recognise it, this was her arm.'_

“HERMIONE!” Ron screamed and fell to the ground, collapsing in a fit of tears and hugging the only body part he had – her arm that had once caressed and loved him.


End file.
